Of Love and Hate
by queen of laugh-a-lot
Summary: Hermione Granger is a new student, entering Hogwarts in her sixth year, for the very first time. She's overjoyed, blissful - and manages to offend the bad boy of the entire school, Draco Malfoy, on her very first day. Insulted, Draco Malfoy plans to make her life a living hell, but her stubborn determination soon makes the troubled boy see her in a ... different light.


**A/N: OK, so this has been dancing around my brain for ages, so I just had to put it up. I'm not too sure where this will go, because usually, when I start a story, I know what's gonna happen - it's just life, writer's block and lack of chocolate that get in the way. Um, right. Well, like it says in the summary, Hermione is a new student, just entering Hogwarts for the first time. She's in sixth year and on her very first day, manages to offend the person with the biggest influence in the entire school. The cruelest, meanest, most horrible bad boy ever. Yup, you guessed it - probably from the summary but oh well - it's Draco Malfoy! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Of Love and Hate**

.

_'In my story, you're the villain. But in my heart, you're still the reigning King.' - Coco J. Ginger_

_._

.

'Watch where you're going!'

A barrel of green and silver charges into Hermione, who almost falls back. She is about to say sorry, before suddenly feeling affronted.

Why should _she_ have to say sorry?

It's not _her_ fault the guy barged into her.

'_Excuse_ me?'

'You heard me,' he snarls. 'My robes are worth more than ... well, your entire wardrobe put together. So you'd better watch it.'

The boy glares at her, before pushing past her.

'Gentleman much?' Hermione mutters to herself, annoyed.

The boy suddenly freezes. '_What_ did you say?'

Discomfort twisting in her stomach, Hermione ignores it and says loudly, 'I said, 'gentleman much'? What are you, deaf or something?'

His face tells her that she's allowed her big mouth to speak for her once again. Stunned at the sudden hatred and disgust on his face, the boy snaps, 'What are you? Blood status wise?'

'I – you what?' Hermione frowns.

Blood status? What is he talking about?

But her confusion seems to have answered his question.

'Muggleborn,' he breathes. 'You're a _Mudblood_.'

'A what now?'

Hermione isn't sure she likes the sound of that word. _Mud_?

'Filth –,'

'_That's_ not very nice,' Hermione raises her eyebrows, despite the hurt feeling he's produced, a sudden swirl of uneasiness curling in her stomach and she blinks, fighting the urge to burst into tears.

'Do I _look_ like a nice person to you?' the boy arches an eyebrow, smirking at her response; he realises he's hurt her, Hermione grimaces.

'No, you look like a first-rate arsehole,' Hermione mumbles, before turning to go into the Great Hall.

A hand on her arm stops her, yanking her back, pushing her towards the boy who scowls at her.

'What _the hell_?' Hermione splutters, shoving his hand off her arm but having more difficulty than she'd foreseen. 'You can't just _manhandle_ me like I'm some sort of toy –,'

'On the contrary,' the boy smirks and suddenly, he is all too close, his pale skin dangerously near to Hermione who suppresses a shiver. 'I can do whatever I want to do and right now, I want to –,' he pauses abruptly, as if slightly stunned and continues, pushing her away. 'I want to get rid of the Mudblood stink.'

Hermione punches him.

OK, so it isn't that grand because she may have missed.

But she tries again with a slap this time and the slap echoes around the corridor, an angry red handprint forming on the boy's cheek.

'I don't care who you are, I don't care what you're doing, but you can't go around telling people they stink – that's rude and discourteous and – what am I even doing, wasting my breath on a git like you, I'm going!' she turns her back on him firmly, smothers a smile at his stunned face and stalks into the Hall.

.

.

Draco Malfoy watches the goofy-toothed, bushy-haired girl who thought she knew everything march into the Hall haughtily, a sudden outrage bubbling inside him dangerously.

_So._

She thinks she can insult Draco Malfoy – _the_ Draco Malfoy – and live to tell the tale?

Cheeks taut with anger, Draco turns away, his mind erupting with thoughts of revenge.

Whoever she is, however hard she fights, Draco will _crush_ her for daring to insult the son of Malfoy.

Keep your eyes and ears open, Miss Mudblood, Draco thinks mockingly, a cold smirk playing about his face.

_The snake is angry._

.

.

After hunting around a little, Draco finds out a few things about Queen Know-It-All.

Her name is Hermione Granger; he was right, she _is_ a Mudblood. (Draco smirks; his father says he has some sort of talent for sniffing out Mudbloods.)

Her parents are dentists – whatever they are – and she's come from Beauxbatons, so that explains why Draco hasn't seen her before.

She is extremely intelligent and – Draco grimaces with jealousy – is apparently the brightest witch of her age. She's also been described as having a lot of spirit, a lot of fight.

Well, Draco thinks, watching her across the hall, let's see how much _fight_ she has left, after I'm done with her.

* * *

**A/N CONTINUED: I know, it's so very horribly short, but if I get more interest for this, I might continue.**

**By the way, there is a review box down there. Just letting you know. A REVIEW box. So you can REVIEW. Ahem. Bye!**


End file.
